Conventional domestic cooking ovens include a door assembly which provides selective access to a cooking cavity where food items can be placed to cook. The door assembly typically includes one or more glass panels to provide a viewing window for a user to view the food items within the cooking chamber without opening the door. The size of the viewing window is often limited by the dimensions of the various components of the door assembly. The door assembly can also be provided with insulation to minimize the amount of heat transferred from the cooking cavity to outside surfaces of the door assembly during a cooking cycle to minimize the chance of injury during contact between a user and the outside surfaces of the door. The insulation and framing used to hold the insulation in place can increase the cost of manufacturing the door assembly and also restrict the size of the viewing window.